Doppio:Dark Throne
by tommon360
Summary: Doppio finally set free has to wake up in a world where he's the insane one.
1. Chapter 1

"Doppio...Doppio...wake up..." "Five more minutes mommy..." Doppio...Wake up you IDIOT!"A furious voice echoes in the dirty room as a purple haired boy awakes shocked."Where am I? This doesn't look like Italy. Where am I Boss? Boss? BOSS!" said the boy as he saw the baby in front of him. His yellow eyes looked like burning flames, and his body was so red it looked like a pool of blood woke alive.

"Doppio...it's me, Diavolo" said the small red infant:"I don't know what happened. All I remember is the two of us fighting Giorno in the Colosseum".

"What happened?" A confused Doppio asked his boss. "I can't say for sure...I'll try to find out". The baby tried to get up and walk to the door, but he couldn't do more than 6 meters before falling on his back. "It seems I'm not able to stay at more than six meters from you. This is kind of weird. There is only one possible explanation Doppio: I have become your stand. The only problem is I've become pathetic our power has decreased dramatically, we no longer have king crimson and I haven't figured out what our ability is"said Diavolo.

"Why do you keep saying we boss? aren't you the only one with the power of King Crimson? Why am I wearing these grey prison clothes if we couldn't have gotten caught? Damn, everything is a blur. The only thing I remember since the Colosseum is dying."said Doppio

(Curse that Giorno Giovanna for putting us in this situation. Even though we survived, fate is still with us indeed. This feeling of defeat...like waking up from a coma only to be buried in horse shit dying just trying to get a whiff of air) thought Diavolo in his mind quietly.

"Oh my he's awake" A woman, in a white coat and glasses, walked through a door as Doppio sat on the bed of the grey room. "Bienvenue! Welcome to our center. I'm Adalene"said the woman greeting Doppio.

"Where am I? What part of Italy is this? We are still in Italy right?" Yelled a desperate Doppio towards the lady in his room.

"Italy? Oh my it would seem this patient's disorder is acting up again." Adalene told to a nurse behind her.

"What are you talking about bitch? Is this a prison? Where the fuck is this?Where the fuck am I?"shouted the poor Doppio.

"Mr Vinegar, your boss is not real. You are not a member of a criminal organization. You're too much of a handsome good boy. This is the Annecy mental institution." said Adalene

"Annecy? Is this France?!"said Doppio shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

"You missed lunch, and there is no seconds for lunch. If you want to eat dinner is in one hour. Miss it and you will starve tonight. Are we clear?"said the security guard having a firm grasp on Doppio, that was inching his face close to his as they walked down the hallway to the courtyard. At a first glance, it looked like most of the inmates were out there.

"Now go and make some friends!" Said the guard pushing Doppio so hard he almost fell on the concrete. He then sat on the bench and watching diavolo struggle to climb up.

"WOAH you have a friend too?"shouted a brown haired guy with his lip pierced behind him.

"You can see them?"answered the purple haired boy confused. "At first I thought I was crazy for no one but me could see those strange ghosts...but you can see them too, can't you?"said the brown haired boy, happily.

"Hmph...well, I guess I should have expected it. A stand user is fated to meet another stand user no matter 's this stupid string that connects us all. You can be the deepest part in the earth and you'll still find a stand user"said Doppio scoffing

"Stand user? Is that what you call him? Anyway my name is Enzo. What's yours?"said the boy reaching out for Doppio, only to have his hand knocked away

"Listen well, we're not friends or anything. I just wanna get the fuck out of here. If you can get me out of here well, I might consider your joyful limp dick ass an ally. Now you can fuck off, or you can help me escape"said Doppio threatening only for a little plea to crack in his voice.

"My man, I can't do this"said Enzo with a dumb look on his face.

"Oh, I see. My man, tell me one thing. One tiny, little thing. WHY THE FUCK NOT!"shouted Doppio grabbing him by the shirt.

"Well, you see, I've always been fond of women's kneecaps and Ms Adalene has the best ones I've ever seen. Oh my a woman as lovely as her, and still single! It must be my luck! A chance for me to be with her! You should have seen the way she fell down those stairs and injured herself! I thought I was gonna cum right then and there" said Enzo blushing as his tongue melted thinking of Ms Adalene's body parts. After a moment spent daydreaming, he turned to Doppio, and said:"You know what?I'll help you, at one condition"

"What condition?" scoffed Doppio, visibly upset"

"You see, I really love Miss Adalene. Obviously, if we were to escape, she might think bad about me, and I could lose her love"

"So, do you want her to come with us? You are crazy!"said Doppio annoyed with this guy

"Yes, I am. But that's not the point. The point is, I love her, but I might have like zero chances with her. So I thought of a solution that might help the two of us" continued Enzo.

"Tell me what you want, Cristoddio!"announced Doppio

"I can't have Miss Adalene's heart. But her body should be more simple to obtain. Dead or Alive is not important." concluded the brown-haired guy.


	3. Chapter 3

As Doppio walked through the door of the psychiatrist room, she gave him a light smile.

"Oh my! Doppio I didn't think you'd come so soon in for a session. Luckily I'm not busy at the moment as well,  
so come sit"said Adalene.

Earlier

"Damn I need a weapon but how do I get one?! It's not like the guards carry much besides a taser and a tranquilizer. But they could be useful: if I can tranquilize her maybe I can find a safe place to put the body, so I can later strangle her. The problem is it's not that easy to carry a grown woman down a large hall filled with crazies and guards think without anyone noticing"Doppio thought to himself.

Now

"Go ahead, Doppio,sit so we can start" said Adalene.

(Guess I'll play along for now) said Doppio to himself sitting down on the chair

"Doppio kill her! we need to get out of here! We have to create Passione again!"said Diavolo pulling his hand.

"Now let's talk about your *ahem* past life"said Adalene.

"Past life?" said Doppio.

"When you were in this gang...how did you call it? Missione? Flessione?"said Adalene getting out her notepad.

"IT'S PASSIONE!" shouted Doppio in a flash of rage that scared the doctress.

"Yes, sure. Passione. Of course. But now calm down Doppio, please"said Miss Adalene trying to calm him down

" Yeah, sorry. Anyway, there is nothing much to tell you kill a few big faces in Italy and you start getting respected and accepted by the boss. Everyone likes the winning side after all, and me and my boss were a big winning side." said Doppio.

"So you felt like you had something to prove to him?"said Adalene, getting closer to the Italian boy.

"Doppio ma che cazzo! what are you doing! kill her!"whispered Diavolo.

(I'm trying boss, but I can't find anything lethal in this office. I have to wait for this bitch to turn her back so I can strangle her from behind)as Doppio sweated in anticipation

"I mean, you have to prove something in a gang. You need more than a word if you wanna be the toughest in all of Italy. I've done so much to the people: I killed for them pissing me off,killing my men, doing gang wars, selling their children drugs on the boss turf and who gives a shit about the families. Who cares about your dead father you little shit? He couldn't care less if he's out here instead of home. Like Salvatore Conte, an old friend of the boss, said: E a me nun m n fott nu cazz!"said Doppio impatient, thinking he would never get his chance, until the phone rang.

"Oh my! Who could be calling right at this hour? Just when we were making progress"said Adalene turning her back to pick up the phone.

(Fucking Finally)said to himself Doppio slowly approaching her and knocking her out with one of his strongest punch.

"I changed my mind at the last second. I thought it would be better if I just took you to Enzo unconscious. I don't want you figuring out my intentions."said Doppio carrying Adalene through the window.  
(All according to the plan: For now I'll hide in the bushes and then I'll slowly get back to my room passing through the windows) whispered Doppio. But as he was dumping the knocked out body of the french woman, a guard walked through the door.

"Hey you! Yes you! What the fuck are you doing with the mistress' body?!"

"Uff,this might take a while...ma che cazz"said doppio laughing nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Purple boy! What are you doing!" shouted the guard pointing his tazer at Doppio, his hands trembling.

"Uh? Are you talking to me?" said Doppio with nonchalance, probably to hide the fact he was scared. He had a stand, true,but he had no idea what were his abilities. Also, he didn't know shit about it. Only that apparently he was some sort of reincarnation of his boss, and even on that he had some doubts. The only thing he knew at the moment, was that he had to get rid of the guard, with haste.

He summoned Diavolo, who was still sleeping, and started walking slowly toward the guard, that was still sweating and trembling, while he had his gun pointed at the italian gangster.

And, when when he got the guard in his range, with a sudden movement, threw the baby Diavolo at the guard, taking him by surprise, and ending him with a kick in the guts.

"DOPPIOOOOOOOOOOOO! FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" A very, very angry Diavolo shouted to his loyal underling.

"Iìm so sorry boss, I'm so sorry. This won't happen anymore I swear. But, boss, are you angry?" Said Doppio giggling in nervousness

"Angry?! You are asking me if I'm angry?! Don't worry Doppio, I'm not angry. You see, angry is a mother fucking understatement! I swear, I'll make you pay this!"said Diavolo in a crossed voice

Yeah, ok boss. Now go back to sleep."said Doppio trying to get the body before anyone else came

"Wait I'm not even done with y-" Without finishing his sentence, Diavolo disappeared in a red cloud

As Doppio climbed through the window, he looked around to see the floor level.

"Damn this place is huge! 4-C section eh? He obviously had to be at the highest part"said Doppio sighing stressed, while dragging the body of Adalene. As he openend the door to the room, instead of Enzo, he saw a tanned man with silver hair holding up a present.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you here? I know this is Enzo's room." questioned Doppio pointing at the man.

"You know the best thing about gifts? Unwrapping them! The joy of finding out what it is! You know you would shake and make small tears to get hints of your present, but only until christmas morning you could tear away the wrapping paper." said the strange man.

"I wonder if you can get a hint at what is in this present"then continued as he shook the box, giving off a faint voice of Enzo.

"You son of a bitch don't drag me into your twisted fantasies. Let him go...now."said Doppio

(I need a weapon right now.) That was the thinking of Doppio as the man inched towards him before he turned tail and ran.

"Ho ho ho...running are we?"said the men slowly walking

"There has to be a way to beat this guy"thought Doppio running down the hallway. But as he reached the door and opened it, a string, attached to the door, cracked leading to another of those boxes to be opened.

YOU OPENED IT! HUMAN BOX SWALLOW HIM WHOLE!"declared the man as the box had a giant tongue come out of it and wrap around Doppio.

"DOPPIO!"screamed Daivolo as he reached out to try and grab Doppio only for Diavolo to be wrapped in the tongue and Doppio to be thrown away from the door.

"What?"said the man as the tongue pulled back into the box releasing Diavolo.

"Just...what the hell happenend right here?"said Doppio, in disconcert.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the heck just happened?"(We switched places...maybe this is the new power of the boss) as Doppio stopped in place and ran down the other hallway.

"Hmm...how interesting his stand is...

I must collect him! And he left this poor woman all by herself...Nah, I'll let her be for now: she really isn't intersting, and I need people with abilities like Doppio boy"said the man.

"There's gotta be a way to get past him"said Doppio.

"Doppio we just go directly at him head force" suggested Diavolo

"You sure boss?"as Doppio hid behind the wall.

"Don't you dare disobey me Doppio! Have a little faith. NOW GO!" shouted diavolo as Doppio ran out from cover charging right at the man

(D-Damn he's coming straight toward me!)said the man, throwing a box that released shards of glass when he openend.

"What?!" said Doppio as he kept charging forward keeping his arms as the glasses cut into him.

"Mmmm...Let's see if this works" said to himself the man, throwing another box, that released a ferocious hound toward Doppio.

"Merda! A dog, but I have to move forward" thought Doppio still running against that man, even though the dog sank his teeth in one of his legs.

"That didn't stop you, tch! Right now, I have to retire and plan a strategy" as the man ran back into his room, locking himself in.

(I'm safe for now, but I need to open up one of these boxes and find a-GASP)said the man as he saw Diavolo behind him, opening up the gifts as inmates came out.

"You fell for it! You were worried about Doppio more than me, maybe because I looked weak. If only you knew who I was, you'd lay on the ground begging for my mercy!"said Diavolo as Doppio appeared and Diavolo vanished.

"Now listen"-said the man trembling-"I just wanted to find out what your stand power was, I can't help it. I never wanted to hurt you in any way. Believe me" said the man in a grimace of both laughter and tears, only to be punched in the guts by Doppio.

"Testa di cazzo! I always wondered why you would give a present out of the blue. And I don't fully understand everything but I know one thing,you are a dead man" said the man cracking his knuckles.

"Let's cut off his eyelids."said a man chuckling.

"SKIN HIS FINGERS!"said a woman.

"Make sure he never walks again."said a man darkly.

"Not my fault what they do to you, and neither my business. But, Enzo, you are coming with me" said Doppio before looking back.

"Yay! All the inmates that were missing! They're all here! Now Adalene won't have to cry!"said Enzo dancing, following Doppio out the door.

"Yeah yeah I don't give a shit about that whore, all I want is have some fun with Santa Claus right now". Said an inmate while looking forward to torture the user of 『Human Box』.

"Hey you dickhead! What did you just say about the love of my life?! Do you want to get hurt?! Are you looking for some trouble?!" Shouted Enzo to the guy who just insulted Adalene, still unconscious in Doppio's room.

"Shut up you idiot! Hurry up. We have work to do" Doppio told Enzo, to make him move. He moved out of the room, as the other patients were closing the door from behind.

All you could hear was the howling of the silver haired man as all of the prisoners took turns beating him to near death.


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh?! Her body was just here!"Said Doppio shocked

"Must have left it by mistake"said Enzo looking in the room.

"But damn! I missed my opportunity"said Doppio sighing, biting his hand in frustration.

"Look on the bright side though. Now you don't need me to break you out"said Enzo, confusing the poor Doppio.

"What are you talking about?"said Doppio curious.

"Call it a hunch, but I think I know why he caught all those people and why he wanted us also."said Enzo.

"...THEY'RE STAND USERS!"said Doppio running out the room down the hall.

"Heheh it's just a hunch!"yelled Enzo as Doppio full sped down the hall to get Enzo's room.

"Oh my darling Adalene if only I could just stroke your chin or lick your teeth I'll feel warm inside"said Enzo fantasying.

"Huh?"said Enzo when, touching the floor, felt claw marks under his hands.

"What the hell are these claw marks?These are deep...this couldn't have been made by a hound from . Whatever did this was big, and fuck God it's making me shit myself"said Enzo shaking.

*Meanwhile, in the Lower Half of Asylum*

"Drip, Drip...there goes that noise again. Locked in this dark room. Drip, Drip on my head"said the girl as she crawled on the floor.

"SHUT UP! YOU KEPT SAYING DRIP FOR THE LAST HOUR FOR CHRIST SAKE!"said the guard kicking the door the girl was locked in.

Drip, drip on my mind...drip, drip on my body...drip, drip on my soul." said the girl, ignoring the guard.

"NOW YOU JUST SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, OR ELSE I WILL SHUT IT WITH MY...AAAAAAARRRGHHHH." as he tried to threaten her, stopping as he saw snakes from under the door, crawling up the guard's leg. He tried to shoot one of them,but as soon as one bit him, he was stone.  
Then the snakes proceeded to strangle the guard statue, and strangled it until it crumbled, with great enjoyment of a strange figure lurking in the shadows.

"Looks like you're ready to rampage again"said the figure. "Seems like I'll need your "ability" to hunt down some stand users in this facility once again".said the person walking quietly in the grave darkness over the crumbled remains of the guard

"Let see if the madness inside you brings out something special" the person lastly said, unlocking the door to the padded cell.

"Everything is so clear! The warm breath of mine...the taste of air, as it hits my tongue...my eyes! They feel like the stars are finally appearing in the sky"said the girl walking out the cell, waving her dead white hair, her eyes so blank she looked like she was asleep.

"Go already kiddo, don't you wanna get in trouble? If you keep getting in trouble you can stay as long as you want"said the figure, before disappearing in the shadows.

"DRIP, DRIP, DROP," said the girl, looking at the pile of dust that once was the guy guarding her door, putting up then a joyful smile and running off


	7. Chapter 7

**Lunch Room**

"Ah the haunting smell of the sloppy joe today almost makes you think eating cow manure is better"said Enzo sitting down at the table with his sloppy joe that looked half raw and half spoiled as he picked up the fries and dipped them in ketchup

"Good thing these fries are somewhat decent"said Enzo feeling a pair of eyes on him

"Oh great someone is watching as if I wasn't uncomfortable enough looking at the mirror in the corner of the cafeteria he saw a girl sitting at the table right behind him with a mean stare drilling into the back of Enzo's skull

"It's her that girl has been starting fights since forever and been here 6 years strong please don't start a fight with me I just wanna eat dammit"Enzo whispered softly as she slowly got up and walked over to him

"Hello there I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting"as she grinned

"Uh yeah that's nice gotta go"said Enzo trying to race off with his tray until the girl clamped down his arm with her cold damp hand

"Listen just come with me I can kill you right now if I wanted"said the girl as she giggled,Enzo broke her grip and threw away his tray as he ran fast as he could down the hall and outside as he felt relief he became shocked as the girl was sitting on the bench happy

"Come closer"said the girl singing in a demanding voice as he slowly walked towards her as she opened her mouth to show shark like teeth just one step forward and she'll chew straight through his neck

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT'S NOT TIME TO GO OUTSIDE"said one of the guards as Enzo snapped out the hypnosis and ran back inside

 **Later that night**

"What the hell was that I kept walking to her is like she had control over me and I couldn't do I shouldn't worry too much I am safe locked am my-OH GOD!"said Enzo as the girl cam crashing through the door with wings for arms

"Come here you little bastard"as she growled with her hair turning into white snakes only for them to be knocked away by a black and white humanoid this was Enzo's stand as it delivered a flurry of punches to the girl and a final punch to her cheek

"Hahaha that stinged...a little your stand doesn't have much power but it's considerably fast but it won't take long for me to get close with power like that"said the girl lunging forward

(Not good I gotta hop through the window and gain distance)said Enzo jumping out the window only for the girl to grab his shirt with her feet

"Oooh you wanna go for a ride I wonder what you taste like scrambled on pavement"said the girl as she dropped him high from the ground he broke his fall with his stand but not by much as his arm was fractured and shards of glass pierced his leg as he crashed into the car the driver got of his car to check to see if the boy was dead

"Oh thank goodness your still alive"said the driver before the girl bit his head off in one bite

"But your not,man these skulls are hard to chew these skulls are like hard candy with a fruit juice center"said the girl struggling to swallow it a little,The boy struggled to get up as the girl jumped down away from him as his stand picked up a rock

"Do you plan to stone me to death trust me I'm tougher than I look"said the girl

"Don't worry you'll be crushed too death instead"said the Enzo as the stand threw the rock the rock became the size of a boulder as it crashed into the girl

"She is still alive guess she wasn't lying when she said that"said Enzo as he rushed over to check on the girl moving the boulder out the way with his stand


	8. Chapter 8

What Enzo found under the rock was, instead, a huge pool of blood and muscle fiber, with brain matter and crushed bones floating on it. He could even see an eyebulb, strangely intact.

"Well, I was wrong. What a relief. I didn't have the chance to see her powers. But probably she was no big deal. Oh, the moon is showing.I better get inside. Luckily no guard is looking after me" thought Enzo, getting inside the hospital.

*In the canteen*

"Wow! I made it just in time for dinner! It would be fantastic, if we ate actual food in here, that's it."-Thought Enzo while the cook served him a huge bowl of soup with some crostini (slice of grilled or roasted bread) -"Hey, there is Doppio. I better go sit with him. We still have to discuss about my Miss" continued then, going to sit next to him.

"Hey Doppio! How are you doing? How is our plan doing?" Told him Enzo, sipping his soup with the spoon.  
"Oh, Enzo. Here you are. You really enjoy sleeping, don't you?" Said Doppio, looking at him.  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Nevermind, it's nothing. Anyway, our plan is this. I'll use my power to switch between the guards until I get to the control room. You'll knock out Miss Adalene and we meet at the front gate. Got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Got it. Mmmmm, this soup is strangely good for this place's standard. And the crostini are really crunchy. Wow!". While saying this, with the spoon still in his mouth, he noticed some strange bubbles in the bowl.  
Suddenly, a snake, with his jaws with open, jumped out of the soup. Quickly Enzo, confused and terrified, bashed with the spoon the snake, who got back in the soup disappearing.  
"Porco Dio! What the fuck was that?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"And now what happened?" Asked annoyed Doppio, seeing Enzo hitting the soup with his spoon-"Can't you eat like a normal person, for once?"asked doppio

"No man, you don't understand. It sounds crazy, but there was a snake in my soup!" But I think he vanished in the bowl" Answered Enzo, visibly shocked.

"Uhmmmm, it's not that crazy. I knew a guy, named Squalo, and his stand was a shark who used to attack from various liquids" Told Doppio, trying to figure out what was happening "Maybe this is similar. Pay attention to your soup".  
Nervously, Enzo kept eating the soup, looking closely into his spoon, fearing the snake to come out of it. He didn't know much about snakes, only that some species are venomous and others kill by strangling. Other than that, absolutely nothing. He kept eating, hoping for the best.

For a moment, he felt almost relieved, swallowing the last spoon of soup. In that exact moment, the same snake came out of his glass of water, biting him on his lips.

"LA MADONNA RUCELLAI! PUTTANA! It hurts! Fuck!" He screamed, flipping the table and swearing as three guards were needed to block him, and other two to transport him.

"Where...where the hell am I?"Thought to himself Enzo, looking at that dark room -"Well, at least I'm safe here: no water, no snakes".

"An old friend of mine used to say:È a convinzion ca fott a' gent (trad: is the conviction that fucks people). A nice guy, he died young. He was delicious though"- A familiar voice came from the shadows, to which Enzo turned immediately.  
"You! It's YOU! That strange snake girl from today! I thought I killed you. I saw the blood, and all the other disgusting stuff. You can't be alive!"

"But I am here, ain't I? Maybe this is a trick of your mind...yeah. Exactly. Your mind. You know, since you'll die here, in my cell, I'll tell you the whole story. You see, when you tossed that huge boulder, my snakes were already in action. One of them bit you, at the hand, releasing a strong hallucinogenic poison, who messed up your mind for good. Would you believe me, it I told you that you never had that soup, that you never saw that snake in your bowl, and that you walked into this cell all by yourself?" Asked the snake girl with an ironic voice.

"Uhmmm...let me think...no! For fuck's sake, this story is absurd!" Replied Enzo angry.

"Well, you're right. The poison was only an anesthetic, powerful enough to make you sleep for an hour or two, while I simulated my "death"...AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. You should see your face. You are confused, aren't you?"mocked him the girl, then added:" You know the rest. You went to dine, one of my snakes was there, you sweared and shouted, but everyone thought you snapped, and now you are here".

"Tell me one thing...why did you wait until now to kill me? It makes zero sense!" Replied Enzo, more confused than ever.

"I don't know. Maybe it would have been not amusing, or maybe I wanted to avoid getting caught again. You know what? For first I'll kill you, then I'll think about it!".

After saying so, summoned three other snakes, who grabbed on his body, blocking his breathing.

"Drip drip drip, goodbye, it's time to DIE!" Shouted the girl as the snakes bite their prey, turning it into a sculpture. The sculpture though, was one of the guards, while Enzo and Doppio where out of the cell.

"How the hell did you do this? Thanks man, you are awesome!" Asked Doppio an amazed Enzo.

"I asked the guards, and they told me you had been brought here, since one of the convicts escaped and one of the cells was empty. I asked a guard to accompany me here. And then I used the powers of my boss to get you out of there" Replied Doppio, serious.

"We still have this problem though.  
Do you think you have a plan?" Said Enzo worried.

"Not a clue" said Doppio, while the girl looked at them smiling


End file.
